Merchandisers are always looking for ingenious new methods that will assist them in marketing their products. Food products are no exception.
A very common food product is the fresh egg, which is sold in huge volumes in grocery stores. Some people have a need or desire, however, for only a portion of the natural egg. In particular, some people need or desire egg whites, devoid of the yoke.